Jajin
Jajins are a species that appears in several Fantendoverse works, and originate from New Fantendoverse, specifically stated to be from the planet of Judex. They are a somewhat rare species originating from demons and humans, although their history was lost and burned and thus all Jajins believe in their own propaganda as fact. The species was created by to help aid in the exploration of the Spirit Universe for her stories, as well as being the original species of Doomulus Bind. History Jajins hail from the planet of Judex. They are a crossbreed between a weak type of demon that could go to the mortal realm, but not for very long. Their children, which they produced with humans on Judex, became the Jajins and overtook the planet and both of their ancestors. In the present, only a single small tribe of Judex Humans still remains and are stuck in hiding. Jajins now rule the planet of Judex and have transformed the planet into a variable hellscape with terraforming and pollution. Their history is relatively foggy for them, being full of fabrications and propaganda being taken as fact. They are completely unaware of the weak humans that they like to torture and kill are actually a big part of their existence. Description Jajins come in four main colors: red, purple, jet black, and pearl white. Jajins typically have a strong cap which protrude two or three horns, which rests on the top of their head and acts as the crest above their eyes, which are demonic looking and feature black, deep slits. They also have fins on the sides of their heads, which is said to let them breathe in lava. They lack tails compared to other demon species. They have visible rib cages and wear armor that is said to be very similar in theme to Aztecs or Mongols. Abilities Webbing Jajins produce a black and thick sticky webbing that binds around opponent and hardens quickly, only possible to break through power tools like a jack hammer. They can also set up webs that capture projectiles that they can use to eat energy off, restoring their own energy. Demon Pass Jajins can enter into Hell and by extension, the Spirit Universe practically any time they want, phasing quickly between the mortal plane and the hellish afterlife. They can also bring anyone into hell if they desire, although they have to be holding hands. This can be used to form a hell daisy chain. Lava Breathe Jajins can breathe in lava much like a fish can underwater. Their skin is completely uneffected by the heat of lava, although they must be careful not to get trapped inside the lava if it hardens; many Jajins are trapped within rock because of this. However, they can live surprisingly long even stuck inside rock. Notable Jajins DoomulusBind.png|Doomulus Bind Gallery JajinBasicTemplate_Purple.png|Purple Jajin JajinBasicTemplate_Red.png|Red Jajin JajinBasicTemplate_JetBlack.png|Jet Black Jajin JajinBasicTemplate.png|Pearl White Jajin Trivia *Jajins get their name from "Majin", which means "demon god" or "demon spirit". Category:Fantendoverse Species Category:Demons Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Aliens